Price Paid in Full
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Toshiro and Karin have been hanging out a lot for a while now. Yuzu believes there more to it than they are letting on. Curious on what that may be, she peeks in on their conversation. Just what will she find out about her sister and Toshiro? Genre: Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life,


**The Price, paid in full **

Yuzu was just dusting moments ago until she heard weird noises coming from her sister's room. With curiosity taking form, she quietly walked toward the door and with a glass cup, that she made appeared out of no where, she listened to the sounds coming from her sister's room.

She remembered that today, Toshiro came over to hang out with her sister. As always, she would intentionally tease her sister by referring Toshiro as Karin's boyfriend. The look on their faces as they retorted back of being nothing of the sort, made her smile. Still, she knew that at least they were close friends. _Yes, very close friends indeed. _

.

_Muu, serious Karin... I haven't heard any other boy from your mouth but Toshiro. Toshiro this and Toshiro that. It's clear as day by how much you like him. And I'm sure Toshiro feels something for you because why else would he request taking two days each months just to spent time with you. He's a captain of the court guard in this Soul Society and he's spending his time with you. To me, that's beyond friendship. _

Twisting the cup, she picked up more of the sounds.

"T-TToshiro...j-just where dd-did you learn this from?" Karin said, or rather moaned. Her sister moaning? Just what on earth are they doing in there, alone."W-Wait!, I'm not ready. Already I'm feeling it, it's just too much to handle." Karin commented, her voice a tad higher than usual.

"Do you want me to stop?" Toshiro said, his voice unchanged. _IS HE TAKING THE LEAD?!_

"NO! No... please continue. I don't want this feeling to leave just it."

_KARIN! ARE YOU AND TOSHIRO DOING "IT" RIGHT NOW?! _

"Alright, but this time. I'm going to be a bit more rougher so prepare yourself." Toshiro declared as Karin's moan becomes more rapid and higher from before.

"T-Toshiro...I w-want you to do t-this e-eevery time you stoppp by." Yuzu heard through the glass.

"I don't mind really but do friends really do this sort of thing?" Toshiro asked, unsure. _OF COURSE NOT! THESE MOMENTS SHOULD BE DONE BETWEEN LOVERS! KARIN, YOU BETTER SET THIS STRAIGHT. _

"Of course they do, it's called 'Friends with Benefits'." Karin responded back. "K-Karin?" Yuzu muttered, not believing what she just heard her sister saying. "Shh, my daughter Yuzu."

Yuzu turned to the side and noticed her father doing the same thing as her, listening into Karin's and Toshiro's conversation. The difference being that her father had a more supportive face. That or he was just being perverted again. Perhaps both.

"If this keeps up, our family legacy is secure and I'll have a second son and grandchild I can call my own." His voice becoming more happier by the seconds. "Come on Toshiro my boy. Release your dragon and take my darling daughter." Isshin said.

"D-Dad..." I said but then my attention returned back to Karin and Toshiro when I heard Karin's moan even louder.

"Hey, not so loud, we wouldn't want your family to hear what we are doing..." Toshiro said.

"Sorry, it just that you make it harder and harder to keep my voice down. It feels so good."

"It's about to become a whole lot better." Toshiro said, as Karin's voice got even louder.

"Toshiro, I-I dd-don't knnow how muccch lonnger II-I can t-take...I f-feel l-like I-I'm going t-tto-"

"STOP!" Yuzu barged right in. Not able to take it any more, she planned to scold both of them harshly but... "Huh?" Yuzu said as she tilted her head slightly. Karin and Toshiro were on the floor. Toshiro was on his knees with Karin lying down flat on her belly as Toshiro's hands were by her legs.

"What are you guys doing?" Yuzu asked.

"Toshiro is giving me a massage." Karin retorted. It's clear that Karin isn't very please by the interruption.

"So you guys weren't doing anything else?" Yuzu asked.

"Like?" Karin asked, her face then became stale, her eyes setting themselves onto Yuzu's face, waiting for her response. "Well...l-like..."

Luckily for her, her father came in and took the blow. "LIKE MAKING BABIES FOR YOUR DEAR OLD DAD!"

Karin was beyond embarrassed, beyond flushed, beyond angry, not knowing if her face turned red as a cherry or not. Still, that didn't really matter as Karin stood up slowly. Then slowly made her way to her father when she punched him in the stomach, causing his body to arch toward. With this, she performed a powerful side kick. Sending him back outside, on the hallway and earning a comment from Toshiro. "Nice Kick". Karin then turned her sight to Yuzu, not saying a word, instead giving the face that would probably be interpreted as,"LEAVE."

"I-I'll be just leaving. Y-You know to ff-finish off cleaning. SORRY KARIN! TOSHIRO!" Yuzu said, yelling that last part as she ran off. Slamming the door, Karin returned her attention back to Toshiro.

"Sorry about that Toshiro... I'm sure they won't disturb us again. At least for today." Karin, sitting down on her bed. "It's fine. Told you they would misunderstand." Toshiro said, standing up and lying down on her bed, next to her.

"Tsk, let them think what they want. Besides, it's not like it's wrong between couples, right?" Karin whispered the last part, seeking reassurance from Toshiro. Her eyes diverting his direction.

Toshiro eyed Karin quizzically. "I thought you said we wouldn't mention anything about us being boyfriend and girlfriend in front of your family or while in your house."

"I know what I said before, but I would like to one day introduce you to my family." Toshiro clearly noticed that Karin's face was slightly red across her cheeks. Smiling, Toshiro lifted himself up with one arm. "I'm still willing to wait until you're ready. Remember, no pressure." Toshiro reminded his girlfriend. "Thanks Toshiro... I know we haven't been doing anything that normal couples would do since becoming couples ourselves..." Karin said, looking at his eyes before looking away from Toshiro's glaze.

It still bothered Karin since she's the one that confess to Toshiro first during one of his visit to the human world. Toshiro never 'really complained' with her conditions but for some reason, Karin felt bother by them. _It's been almost __6__ months... How can Toshiro be okay with this. I mean any one in their right mind would have probably left by now..._ Hearing Karin herself said that, she turned to her boyfriend who returned to laying down with his eyes closed.

_I don't want him to leave me..._ Karin leaned down, toward Toshiro. "Hey, Toshiro..."

"Hm?"

"Let's kiss okay?" Karin said. Toshiro open one of his eyes to look at her before closing it.

"Karin, what's wrong?" He asks abruptly, causing Karin to stop. "W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, why are you about to cry?" Toshiro said, placing a hand on a side of her face before moving it close to her eyes to wipe the tears away. His eyes now open, looked at her tenderly. His hand never leaving from her cheeks.

Noticing her own tears, Karin looked away. "I don't want you to leave me..." Karin stated, revealing the sudden fear she was afflicted with. Toshiro hand went down to her chin and turned her face to look at his own. "Karin, I'm not going to leave you. I meant it when I said I love you that day. Don't make me mad for thinking like that." Toshiro said sternly, leaning close to her face.

"Please get mad..." Karin said. Looking into his eyes as he closed in. Her eyes slowly closing as well as she felt the icy cool sensation surging from his lips to hers.

It only lasted for a minute but it was enough to assure Karin of Toshiro's love. His love for someone like her. Pulling away, Karin looked at her boyfriend. "I feel so silly and kinda girly to ever think you would do that...I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, I kinda like seeing how I have some effect on you. Still, even with that said... I still prefer you're usual, bossy, determined, strong, and stubborn self." Toshiro commented.

"Just be lucky you're cute or I would have punch you dead on the face." Karin retorted back playfully. Her old self returning as they just lain there, enjoying each other presence.

"Toshiro... I'm thinking of telling them about us tonight. During dinner...and I want you to be there, by my side." Karin said, playing around with his soft locks of hair.

"I'm fine with that but are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm willing to wait, you know." Toshiro reassured. Grabbing her hand and bringing it down. With this, he pulled Karin for another kiss. Karin replied back positively as she leaned toward Toshiro, matching his passion with her own. After the kiss, Karin looked at Toshiro. "Thanks but now, I want to. I want to be able to call you my boyfriend on my own house. Do stuff with you and maybe even make-out once a while. Don't you?" Karin asked, not giving Toshiro a moment to answer as she pulled Toshiro down for another kiss. Unaware that her brother Ichigo was just happened to be standing there. Catching every words they spoken clearly without any trouble.

Opening the door forcefully, Ichigo stare at the couple. "TOSHIRO! Who said you could date my sister!?"

**I know it been a while. This was in my computer for some time now and I guess I felt like revising it recently and here it is. I hoped you like it. Please leave feedbacks. Thank you!**


End file.
